Sayonara
by RedCyanide
Summary: So many words, so many meanings...L/Light


**Set before L's death. I have seen the anime quite a long time ago and I don't remember all the details, so please do not scream at me if I get something wrong.**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't got enough money to buy Death Note yet. Wish me luck, though.**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.**

**-- **

Hidden in the darkness of his office, the teenager sighed softly, watching his tea swirl softly inside his cup along with the spoon. His wrist watch ticked away the minutes since the others had left him alone to muse about their main preoccupation, at the moment: Kira. He was quite happy that he was finally alone, without Yagami's questions and perplexities and Matsuda's idiotic behavior. Silence was pressing his temple a bit uncomfortable, though, but it was better than the fuss the detectives where making.

There were so many questions gathered inside his head, buzzing like an angry swarm of wasps. He tried to find a thing to begin with, but he found himself just staring blankly at the cup of tea in front of him, the surface of the yellowish liquid still, unmoving, mocking his tense state. He let out another sighed as he poured soup inside the cup: one spoon, two, three, four…when it came to ten, he finally stopped, resuming swirling the spoon inside the cup, which tingled softly anytime the metallic edges hit the porcelain walls.

His fingers curled around the lug, bringing the cup to his lips and sipping the overly-sweet liquid. He had found a lot about what Kira was using to kill, but still he felt like he didn't know anything.

'_If the person using the note' _he recalled. _'fails to continuously write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die.' _Something about this 'rule' of the notebook seemed wrong. If this rule were to be correct, _he _had to be dead. Since _he_ isn't dead, there could be two possibilities: the rule was fake or _he _wasn't Kira. L shook his head, his long, slender fingers picking a lollipop colored like a rainbow from the table in front of him and glued it to his lips, running his tongue slowly along it, enjoying its sweet flavor. He'd go for the first possibility, rather than excluding Light Yagami. He had admitted it before: he wished Light would have been Kira, that's why he was always keeping an eye on him. That boy was a genius; the fact that he couldn't have been Kira was really disappointing.

A shred of light slipped inside through the slightly opened door, blocked immediately by a tall, slim body. The person stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. L didn't have to turn around to know who the person was.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" the voice of Light Yagami was heard as he approached the chair L was standing on. Calmly, L turned around with the chair, facing the tall frame of the teenager which fixed him with chocolate brown eyes. Intriguing, deceitful, _beautiful_ brown eyes.

"Nothing in particular." He replied, carefully measuring every word he was speaking. He turned again to his sweets, toying with the lollipop with his tongue. "What about you?"

Light adopted an innocent air, though the look which appeared in his eyes while watching L lick the lollipop slowly, teasingly was anything but innocent. He ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Just wondering, what you are doing here, alone." L eyed him suspiciously, lollipop still stuck in his mouth, but nothing out of order could be read on Light's face.

"I'm sorry." he spoke. "I'm distant in my relationship with everyone, I don't trust anyone either." Light put on a sympathetic smile. He didn't even have to state this. His appearance and behavior were already speaking that. Light said nothing as he approached L, placing his hands on the back of the chair. From above, he could see L's slender fingers motion for small bear shaped cookies and bringing them to his mouth. Light pursed his lips.

"But you're the same as me." The words didn't seem to surprise Light, but he feigned so.

"What do you mean?" every words spoken with the right tone to make it seem confused.

"Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?" The chair turned around once again and Light's emotionless mask faced L's intense stare. He must keep it under control, let no emotion escape and betray him.

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki. It's true I say lies occasionally. However, there aren't any humans who have never told a lie. People can't be perfect, everyone lies. Even so, I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love. That's my answer." Partially a lie, that's true, but said with so much assurance that even the most perceptive human couldn't feel any trace of dishonest. L's head dropped.

"I guess that's why you're popular." There was a trace of sadness in L's smile and voice as well that he couldn't hide, and didn't want to hide. Light blinked. His fingers drew against his will to brush against L's warm cheek. The gesture made L startle slightly.

"You don't have to worry about popularity now." Light's fingers traced his jawbone with a sensual movement, and caught his chin softly to bring his face upwards. L could have read Light's actions, but he let himself float freely as a pair of soft lips pressed tenderly against his. A short moan coming from Light's mouth made every fiber of hair on his body stand straight. An unfamiliar feeling of warmth gathering in his lower abdomen was taking over him, making him shudder involuntarily as Light deepened the kiss and their tongues were now dancing together.

L's mouth tasted of candies on his tongue. Light gripped the front of L's white blouse, pulling him closer to his body. L was radiating warmth, making his brain get fuzzy, focused only on the connection of the two boys' lips. The tip of Light's tongue tickled L's roof of the mouth and the detective couldn't suppress a small chuckle, pulling away from the other boy.

Light's arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him to his chest. His head buried in his shaggy, jet black hair. "I always thought you are kinda cute." the hushed whisper hit L's ears, but now little he know about what was hiding behind this little compliment.

'_Soon, Ryuzaki…'_

--

"What is this? A black out!" Matsuda frightened voice was heard in the background of the flashing lights and static warning beep.

"Watari!" came L's slightly surprised voice. The screen in front of him went white, the words "All data deletion" written on it.

"Data deletion? What's going on?" somebody asked.

"I instructed Watari to delete all the data if something unexpected should happen to him." L explained, hearing the agents begging to freak out. He remained as calm as ever, staring at the white screen, feeling Light do the same thing behind him. The tension began to grow insufferable, and L would try to break it.

"Everyone, the shiniga…" he stopped. Something had brutally cut him off to send a spasm of pain through his whole body, heart beating faster and faster, pounding blood harshly against his vein. His black eyes went wider and wider with every awfully stretched second. His fingers lost grip on the metallic spoon and fell on the floor with a sharp noise.

Behind him, Light stood unmoving like a statue, watching the other boy fell from his chair. It all looked like a movie scene, filmed in slow motion. All he could see of L was his curved back as he fell, fell, fell…

The sickening _thud _made at the contact of the body with the floor woke him and he rushed to the black-haired genius' side, wrapping his arms around his neck.

An expression of pure horror painted itself on Matsuda's face. "Ryuzaki! What's wrong?" No answer came from L. No answer will ever come from L. Light stared into those empty eyes, like they were an open book and he tried to read what it was trying to told him, but he couldn't. The flame inside L's eyes died and the book closed.

Instead, a new flame was born. One inside Light's eyes, accompanied by a maniac smirk stretching wider and wider on his handsome face.

"_Sayonara, L. I am the God of this new world."_

_--_

**Hope you liked this. **

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
